


Nic nowego

by fanservis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Absurd, F/M, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Teen Wolf, taki jakby sterek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanservis/pseuds/fanservis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zabłądzenie w lesie w sobotnią noc nie było najlepszym pomysłem na jaki w swoim życiu wpadł Stiles. Tym bardziej, że nie był to las w Beacon Hills tylko oddalony o prawie sześćdziesiąt kilometrów las Prospect Peak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nic nowego

**Author's Note:**

> W oczekiwaniu na szósty sezon w mojej głowie tworzą się absurdalne historie.  
> Miłego czytania :)

Zabłądzenie w lesie w sobotnią noc nie było najlepszym pomysłem na jaki w swoim życiu wpadł Stiles. Tym bardziej, że nie był to las w Beacon Hills tylko oddalony o prawie sześćdziesiąt kilometrów las Prospect Peak. Deszcz bez ustanku leciał z nieba, a stalowe chmury rozświetlane były przez błyskawice. Stiles chciałby móc powiedzieć, że strach coraz bardziej go pochłania ale okłamywanie siebie samego nie miało żadnego sensu. Posiadanie w sobie nogitsune, albo już tylko jego części, sprawiało, że strach przed nadnaturalnymi stworzeniami znikł, tak samo jak wszelkie hamulce moralne. Pozostał tylko strach przed samym sobą. Odór jaki wydobywał się z jego ciała przypominał rozkładającego się trupa i mokrą glebę, a ostra, wręcz metaliczna nutka, raziła nos Stiles. I po prostu nie mógł on uwierzyć, że żaden z wilkołaków jej nie wyczuł. Był pod nosem dwóch alf, sześciu bet i stada innych dziwnych stworzeń oraz łowców, dla których zapach jest rzeczą najważniejszą. Ktoś z nich musiał kłamać, i jeśli mógłby o to podejrzewać Scotta, to Derek od razu zainteresowałby się tym smrodem. Cechą rozpoznawalną u Dereka była zapobiegliwość, i jeśli ktoś stanowi choćby najmniejsze zagrożenie dla jego stada, Derek nie zawaha się unieść ręki.  
Trzy miesiące temu jednak zrobił to za późno, a nogitsune odebrał im także Allison. Patrzenie na cierpiących kolegów nie było rzeczą, o której marzył Stiles. Tym bardziej, że byli to jego pierwsi tak dobrzy znajomi. Gdyby nie oni, już dawno byłby popychadłem w szkole.  
Jeśli można było powiedzieć, że Scott się załamał to Izaak już dawno przekroczył granice szaleństwa. Ten dzieciak rwał sobie włosy z głowy i płakał tak mocno, że Deaton musiał go uśpić. Dosłownie. Jak zwierzę. Ta myśl przepływała ciągle przez umysł Stilesa i uświadamiała go w przekonaniu, że Allison była potrzebna a on im ją zabrał. Scott może dawał sobie radę dla tego, że już kilkukrotnie trzymał na rękach umierającą Argent. Tylko, że nikt inny nie umiał sobie poradzić. Stado było w żałobie. Stiles nie należał do stada.

To właśnie tak mocno trafiło go w serce gdy na pogrzebie Allison ujrzał Dereka i Scotta pocieszających resztę. To uczucie, że nigdy nie należał do ich watahy, to, że ściągał na nią tylko problemy i to, że odebrał im Allison było na tyle silne, że niemal ścięło go z nóg. Szeryf Stilinski złapał go za ramię i powolnymi kroczkami, nie robiąc zamieszania zaprowadził syna do jeepa a potem zawiózł do domu. Stiles przeżył nowy napad paniki i ojciec siedział z nim całą noc patrząc jak Stiles wykańcza się.

Dni upływały w żałobie a Stiles czuł się niczym uwięzione zwierzę w klatce. Chris Argent wyjechał zabierając ze sobą Izaaka, ocokolwiel chodziło Izaak wydawał się teraz ufać wyłącznie jemu a opłakanie Allison w samotności zapewne było ich celem. Szkolne szafki były obklejone zdjęciami Allison, pod nimi znajdowały się kwiaty i znicze i korytarz stał się teraz po prostu czymś w rodzaju sanktuarium. Stiles szorował wzrokiem po podłodze odnosząc wrażenie, że jest w piekle i płomienie ze świeczek atakują go ze wszystkich stron. Dusiły go i piekły w oczy, co doprowadzało go do szaleństwa.  
Nie potrafił też spojrzeć ludziom w oczy. Czuł się jakby wszyscy wiedzieli, że to właśnie on zabił Allison. Nie mógł tego znieść, choć wiedział, że zasłużył sobie na to.

_Użalasz się dzieciaku._

Stiles w lustrze uśmiechał się makabrycznie ukazując swoje ostre zęby. Stiles zamknął oczy próbując się uspokoić ale pierwsze chaotyczne wdechy już nadeszły. Badał dłońmi kolejne palce licząc je szeptem.

_Nic ci to nie da. Spójrz tu._

Bez patrzenia Stiles wiedział już, że palców jest dziesięć. Dziesięć. Dziesięć. A więc nogitsune jest prawdziwy.

_Zawsze będę, nie uda ci się już mnie pozbyć dzieciaku._

Stiles wylądował na zimnej posadzce po tym jak jego własne odbicie wyszło z lustra i popchnęło go. Stalowy śmiech wylatywał z jego krtani i szatkował umysł chłopaka. Przykucnął przy hiperwentylującym Stilesie i złapał go mocno za brodę.

_Będę z tobą już na zawsze, bo jestem w tobie i sprawie, że zgnite nie będzie już tylko twoje wnętrze._

Zasłonił uszy i krzyczał, krzyczał ile miał sił w płucach. Tak głośno, że zbudził nie tylko ojca ale i cała watahę. Krzyczał głośniej niż Lydia.

Ale po kolei. Przecież nie znalazł się tu z przypadku.

*-*-*-*

-Długo będziesz ich unikał?- Stiles drgnął gdy w pokoju rozbrzmiał głos jego ojca. -Potrzebujecie siebie nawzajem.

-Elektrony krążą wokół jądra, nie protony. 

-Stiles, nie chcę słuchać kolejnej naukowej gadki nie ważne jak wspaniałaby ona nie była. Martwię się o ciebie.

-To ty znów jesz śmieciowe żarcie, tato. Słyszałem szeleszczącą paczkę od czipsów.- wytknął mu. -Możesz za tem nie wciskać mi takich kitów.

-Stiles.. Możesz na mnie spojrzeć?

Długa cisza, wahanie, ale w końcu chłopak unosi głowę. Podkrążone oczy, nie w taki sposób jak wtedy gdy był opętany przez nogitsune, ale równie niepokojące. Blada twarz, wąskie usta, szarawe oczy. Szeryf Stilinski wzdryga się mimowolnie.

-Nie martw się tato, to nic takiego.

-Przejdzie, czyż nie?- jego głos brzmiał trochę piskliwie. -Zawsze to mówisz a potem pojawia się Scott, albo ktoś inny z watachy i okazuje się, że cały świat się wali.

-Tu już nie ma co się zawalać.- odpowiedział matowym głosem przymykając oczy aby nie widzieć tych wszystkich emocji na twarzy taty. -Wszystko jest w gruzach, emocjonalnych i takich szkód nie da się naprawić. Pamiętasz jak zbiłeś tens kubek w paski? Mogłeś go skleić ale i tak by przeciekał.

-To niezbyt pocieszające, że porównujesz swoje życie do kubka ale niech ci będzie.- westchnął mężczyzna. -To jednak nie zmienia faktu, że musisz zacząć normalnie żyć Stiles. Wiemy już, że to długo trwa ale ostatnim razem się udało.

-Chodzę do szkoły, czego możesz jeszcze oczekiwać?

-Wataha cię potrzebuje.

-Nie. Nigdy nie należałem do żadnej watahy, robiłem tylko za rzep, który przyczepił się akurat do psiego ogona. 

-Nie przemówię ci dziś do rozsądku, prawda?- westchnął ciężko. -Ale pomyśl o tym synu, oni cię potrzebują.

Kłamstwa. Czy jego ojciec często kłamał? 

_Gdy byłeś młodszy - tak._

Stiles zgarbił się. Dziesięć palców, nogitsune jest prawdziwy.

_Jak zawsze, i uprzedzając twoje pytanie, nie. Nie da się mnie wyłączyć._

-Więc zabieraj ten swój zestaw głośnomówiący i wracaj na księżyc. Nie jesteś tu mile widziany.- rozmowy z samym sobą przypominały mu tylko o tym jak bardzo jest z nim źle. -Nie możesz przejąc już władzy więc znikaj.

_A kto powiedział, że chce? Ja tu się po prostu świetnie bawię tak siedząc i nic nie robiąc._

-Wcześniej mówiłeś coś innego.- trybiki w głowie Stilesa nagle zaczęły działać, z prędkością światła prześwietlił wszystkie swoje wspomnienia i rozmowy z nogitsune aby następnie zdać sobie sprawę, że odpowiedź jest bardziej niż banalna. -Utknąłeś.

_Nic bardziej mylnego._

-Utknąłeś i nie wciskaj mi kitów.- zirytował się poraz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu, poczuł się jak kiedyś, jakby rozmawiał z Derekiem. -Od samego początku to ty rozdawałeś karty, ty zaczynałeś każdy ruch. Prowokowałeś, owszem i przez to miałem wrażenie, że ro moje wybory ale ostatecznie to ty zmuszałeś moje ciało do tego wszystkiego. A teraz nie możesz.. Jesteś za słaby, drzwi są prawie zamknięte.

_Zacznijmy od tego dzieciaku, że żadnych cholernych drzwi nigdy nie było! Nie utknąłem tu! Siedzę w tobie od zawsze a i tak brak mi sił!_

To było coś czego Stiles chyba nigdy nie spodziewał się usłyszeć od nogitsune czegoś takiego. Jego mroczne odbicie samo dopiero po chwili zorientowało się co wyleciało z jego ust ale było już za późno. Stiles uśmiechał się z radością. Nie robił tego od dawna.

-Czyli utknąłeś.- zaśmiał się lekko a nogitsune warknął wściekle.

Posłał w jego stronę kilka książek leżących na podłodze ale te pokonały zaledwie połowę drogi po czym upadły. Stiles śmiał się dalej, łzy ciekły mu po policzkach a brzuch rozbolał. Prawie histeryczny śmiech zwabił szeryfa Stilinskiego z powrotem do pokoju syna.

-Co się dzieje? Stiles?- spytał zmartwiony.

-Nic..ha ha ha... po prostu on tu .... utknął.- wysapał śmiejąc się. -To on jest w czarnej dupie, a nie ja.

-Stiles...

-Nogitsune.- nagle przestał się śmiać a jego oczy zmrużyły się gdy patrzył na swoje mroczne, i bezradne, oblicze. -Tego drania nie da się pozbyć ale on chyba wyczerpał już swoje moce. 

-Skąd to możesz wiedzieć?- spytał ostrożnie.

-Bo on tam siedzi i robi ze mnie schizofrenika. Więc w najbliższym czasie mogę mówić do ścian.

-Cokolwiek Stiles, cokolwiek.- szeryf był już zbyt zamotany po prostu zszedł na dół i sięgnął po napój nieco mocniejszy niż zwykłe piwo. 

*-*-*-*-*

Nogitsune utknął ale wiedza o tym wcale nie pomogła Stilesowi. Wręcz przeciwnie tamten w zamian ciągle paplał mu o tym jak Allison cierpiała i Stiles miał ochotę przywalić sobie łopatą w łeb. Porządnie. Nogitsune kroczył za nim jak cień, którym w zasadzie był. Bo po googlowaniu przez cztery noce z rzędu Stiles nie znalazł nic konkretnego i zmuszony był tak nazwać to zjawisko. Zrzędził mu nad uchem ale dla normalnych ludzi dalej wyglądało to po prostu jakby miał ADHD i zapomniał wziąć tabletek. Dodatkowo coś ciągnęło go do lasu po za rezerwatem i to sprawiało, że czuł się rozkojarzony. Czuł niemal zapach sosen i żywicy, szum liści i mech pod stopami ale coś mu mówiło, że nie może tam iść. Z drugiej jednak strony... Dodatkowo jeszcze jego umysł maltretował ten cholerny smród. I właśnie problem polegał na tym, że Stiles sam czuł, że pachnie coraz bardziej jak rozkładający się trup i to na tyle go niepokoiło, że nie zastanawiał się właściwie gdzie idzie i czy przypadkiem nie wpadnie pod samochód, albo czy nie wpadnie na watahę. Gdy jego osobisty cień przypomniał mu o tym, było już za późno.

-Stiles.

To słowo dziwnie brzmiało w ustach Scotta po tak długim czasie, a może zawsze tak było tylko nie zwrócił na to uwagi.  
Tuż przed jego jeepem stał Scott a ramię w ramię z nim Lydia. Włosy miała mocno ściśnięte w kok ale twarz wskazywała, że wcale już nie jest taka niezniszczalna. Stiles przygarnbił się widząc to i podrapał się ręką po karku.

-Hej.

Naprawdę? Na nic więcej cie nie stać?

-Możemy porozmawiać?

-Przepraszam ale...

-Nie uciekaj.

_Tchórz._

Lydia wpatrywała się w niego z nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. -Nie możesz uciekać, Stiles.

-O ile wiem stoję w miejscu, nsie uciekam.- uśmiecha się krzywo jednak nie patrzy im w oczy. Widzi tylko kątem oka jak McCall obwąchuje teren. Stiles sztywnieje a nogitsune śmieje się kpiąco.

_Tchórz, tchórz, tchórz! Czyż nie tym właśnie jesteś? Och, a co jeśli Scott wyczuje trupa? Czy weźmie cię za zagrożenie? Czy zabije broniąc watchy?_

-Stiles.. W porządku?- Scott niepokoi się, słyszy jego coraz szybsze bicie serca. -Chłopie, nie denerwuj się chcemy tylko spokojnie porozmawiać. Stiles?

_Czyż nie pachniemy jak śmierć?!_

Żółć płynie w górę przełyku Stilesa dusząc go niemal a w brzuch coś wije się. Spogląda w dół i widzi jak z dziury w jego brzuch przewracają się larwy, białe i oślizgłe rozmazując krew. Między nimi przemyka karaluch. 

-Nie..- tyle jest w stanie wykrżtusić zanim dopada trawy. Upada na kolana i uwalnia swój przełyk od palącego płynu. Ma wrażenie, że jego gardło topi się.

Scott i Lydia nie wahają się ani chwili i podbiegają do chłopaka, który trzęsie się jak w febrze. To co zwrócił chłopak to nic innego jak jarzębina i setki białych larw.

-Co do...- rudowłosa zasłania usta z obrzydzenia nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co widzi, ale nie tylko ona.

Scott mruga zawzięcie nie rozumiejąc ale nie zadaje pytań, bo widzi jak słabi wygląda Stiles.

-Lydia biegnij po Adiena. Zmuś go do pomocy, jego samochód będzie potrzebny.- wydał rozkaz a dziewczyna posłuchała go od razu. 

Chyba jadłeś na śniadanie płatki, no nie? Upss. Musisz wybaczyć ale trupy mają w żołądku jedynie robaki! 

-Przestań... pieprzyć.- wymamrotał patrząc jak obraz przed oczami faluje. -Przepraszam Scott.

-Wytrzymaj jeszcze chwile, chłopie. Zaraz zajmie się tobą Deaton.- McCall puścił mimo uszu jego wcześniejsze słowa. Rozejrzał się czujnie po okolicy ale na szczęście nikt im się nie przyglądał.

Stiles nie oponował, nawet jeśli w środku czuł, że wciąż nie ma odwagi spotkać się z watahą. Śmierć Allison był z jego winy i on nigdy sobie nie wybaczy. Czując jak coraz bardziej dusi go powietrze spróbował wziąć większy oddech ale świat zawirował mocniej i otulił go swoją czernią. Nogitsune mruknął tylko znudzony i zniknął, ale przerażony krzyk Scotta dzwonił mu w uszach. 

Przecież nic się nie działo, więc czemu krzyczał? 

*-*-*-*-*

Mech wydawał dziwne skrzypiące odgłosy i pluski za każdym razem gdy się po nim szło w trakcie ulewy. Stiles miał wrażenie, że niemal chodzi po wodzie co nie było raczej fajnym przeżyciem. Mógł umieć pływać ale co z tego jeśli ten las był inny od wszystkich i pod tym cholernym mchem była wielka pustka. Czarna otchłań, którą Stiles widział tylko raz, ale ten raz wystarczył aby być przerażonym do końca życia. W otchłani mieszkała jakaś czarna maź, która lubiła wyciągać swoje macki na powierzchnię i łapać niewinnych ludzi. Jak więc się tu znalazł? Stiles nie do końca pamięta. Wie, że coś ciągnęło go do tego miejsca gdy siedział w szkole na lekcjach, ale co dalej... Pustka, której Stiles niczym nie mógł wypełnić. Idąc jednak w głąb lasu Stiles czuł jak gubi swój odór śmierci. Jego ramiona stały się lżejsze. Jego nowego, uciążliwego cienia nie było co już samo w sobie przynosiło ulgę. Coś jednak pchało go do przodu i Stiles nie wiedział co. Nie potrafił stanąć w miejscu, zatrzymać się. Parł naprzód niczym lodołamacz i to nawet dla Stilesa przestawało być śmieszne. Szczególnie gdy poczuł jak coś chwyta go za rękę a na nadgarstku zobaczył długie, nagie kości palców zakleszczone i wbijające się w jego skórę.

Szarpnął się mocno ale to nic nie dało. Tysiące par kościanych rąk bez ciał zaczęły go oblepiać i ciągnąć coraz szybciej, bądź popychać do brzodu. Próbowały go unieść ale za bardzo wyrywał się.

-Kimkolwiek jesteście, puśćcie mnie. To nie jest zabawne! Jeśli to twój kolejny żart ty przeklęty lisie to zabije cię własnymi rękoma! 

Nie było echa, jego krzyk został pochłonięty przez czerń. Świat rozmazał mu się przed oczami a gdzieś w tyle usłyszał czyjś śmiech. 

-To jest naprawdę kiepski żart. Nie podoba mi się to.- mamrotał pod nosem czując pęd wiatru na twarzy. -Cholera jasna, niech to wszystko już się skończy.

Jak na zawołanie ręce zatrzymały się a co za tym szło Stilesem szarpnęło ostro do przodu i chłopak zderzył się z drzewem.

-Jakieś pasy bezpieczeństwa by się przydały.- rozmasowywał głowę. -Dzięki za to szalone ran de vu ale podziękuję na następny raz. 

Mówiąc to wstał podpierając się drzewa, a przynajmniej o coś co powinno nim być. Pod palcami jednak nie czuł kory ale zdecydowanie coś innego. Przełknął ciężko ślinę i otworzył oczy.

To co wcześniej brał za las było jednym wielkim cmentarzyskiem. Drzewa były zbitymi czaszkami z gałkami ocznymi i innymi kończynami, mech przestał być mchem a stał się stertą organów wewnętrznych przeciętnego człowieka. Krew wciąż chlupotała w bijących sercach. O ile wcześniej myślał, że się nie boi to to przerosło jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Zaczął krzyczeć a świat ponownie rozjechał mu się przed oczami.

 

Poderwał się do góry próbując uciec. Oczy zaciskał mocno nie chcąc widzieć tych cholernych trupów. Coś jednak oblepiało go mackami i uniemożliwiało mu wstanie. Szarpał się więc z całych sił, drapiąc i gryząc aby tylko się uwolnić. Gdy już prawie uwolnił się coś zrzuciło go na dół i przypadło do ... Ziemi? Dziwny krzyk i ustał nagle i Stiles pomału zdał sobie sprawę, że to on krzyczał. Gardło piekło go a usta były spierzchnięte. Uniósł niepewnie powieki ale nie zobaczył ciemności i trupów. Wpatrywały się w niego inne oczy, ale nie martwe jak te w lesie. Te błyszczały się jakimś ciepłem i swoją zielenią sprawiły, że Stiles poczuł spokój.

-W porządku?

Padło skądś pytanie ale Stiles czuł, że siedzi za lustrem weneckim i słyszy przytłumiony głos.

-Tak.

Jego własny głos trząsł się, choć zdołał wydusić zaledwie jedno krótkie słowo. Ciężar zniknął z jego ciała, Derek podniusł się i wyciągnął do niego rękę. Stiles złapał ją nie zgrabnie i z pomocą mężczyzny wstał. Wciąż miał zawroty głowy, ale były o wiele słabsze niż te przed szkołą. Przymknął na chwile oczy. To ten las mnie ciągnął?

_W rzeczy samej._

Ktoś położył mu ciepłą dłoń na plecach zapewne widząc jak się chwieje. To znów był Derek, który pod czujnym wzrokiem Scotta pomógł usiąść Stilesowi. 

Stiles zmarszczył brwi. Na pewno nie był w klinice Deatona, czy chociażby w domu Scotta. Ściany były wyższe i w surowym stanie. Spojrzał nie rozumiejąc na zebranych.

-Co to za miejsce?

-Mój dom.- Derek odpowiedział od razu a Stiles zacisnął szczękę aby nie poprawić mężczyzny i oznajmić mu, że to loft a nie dom. 

-Dlaczego...

-Bo to było najlepsze wyjście.- odezwał się Scott nie tłumacząc nic więcej.

-Nie mogłem się tobą zając w klinice, Stiles.- sprostował Deaton. -Nie mogłeś tam wejść, założyłem wcześniej wiele zabezpieczeń i nie wiedziałem których pozbyć się pierwszych.- pokręcił głową. -Zabrałem więc potrzebne rzeczy i zabraliśmy cię tam, gdzie nikt nie nabrał by podejrzeń.

-Logiczne.- skomentował rozmasowując gardło i patrząc jak na jego ciele pojawiają się siniaki. -Było bardzo źle?

-Trochę.- odpowiedział lakonicznie Scott.

-Czyli jak źle?

-Darłeś się jak opętany.- głos Lydii był cichy ale usłyszeli go wszyscy.

-Czyli powtórka z rozrywki.- wymamrotał. -Powinienem coś jeszcze wiedzieć?

-To raczej my powinniśmy wiedzieć co to było.- zmarszczył brwi Deaton.

-Ostatnim razem gdy w akcji była jarzębina doszło do kilku opętań i całkiem niezłej sieczki.

-To nic.- pokręcił głową rozumiejąc do czego nawiązują, znów poczuł ciężark na ramionach. 

_Kłamliwa świnia._

-Stiles my po prostu martwimy się o ciebie.- Kira powiedziała wychodząc lekko do przodu. -Wiem, że oni wyglądają na aspołecznych dupków ale też się martwią, każdy na swój sposób a ty nas unikasz.

W głosie Kiry czuć było smutek i żal. A może i nawet zawód. Stiles nie potrafił stwierdzić na pewno. 

-Wszystko jest w porządku.- skłamał gładko patrząc się wyzywająco w oczy nogitsune i ignorując fakt, że wilkołaki wyczują kłamstwo. -To zmęczenie. Dużo się ostatnio wydarzyło a...

-A ty w ogóle z nami nie rozmawiasz, w tym właśie jest problem Stiles.- westchnął Scott siadając na łóżku. -Unikasz nas. Omijasz szerokim łukiem i ignorujesz nasze nawoływania. Twój ojciec twierdzi, że rozmawiał i tym z tobą ale to nic do ciebie nie dociera. A my straci....

-Przepraszam.- przerwał mu w pół słowa czując, że nie da rady słyszeć imienia Allison w jego ustach. -Przepraszam, naprawdę przepraszam. Nigdy nie powinienem łudzić się, że ktoś kto zabił trzynaście osób będzie mógł później jakoś funkcjonować.

-O czym ty...

-Przepraszam, że zabiłem Allison.

Powiedział to, powiedział a jego ramiona wciąż były tak ciężkie, że czuł się coraz bardziej na dnie. Imię Aegent zawisło między nimi i Stiles nawet nie będąc wilkołakiem czuł jak ich wszystkich to zabolało. Wziął głęboki oddech czując jak drżą mu dłonie. Oczy zaszkliły się ale płakanie w takim miejscu nie było najlepszym pomysłem. 

Chciał już wstać, rozumiejąc, że cisza równoznaczna jest z wyproszeniem go z tego pokoju, ale czyjeś ręce oplotły go i przycisnęły do swojej klatki piersiowej. 

-Ty cholerny idioto.

Pierś Scotta falowała dziwnie gdy wypowiadał te słowa.

-Czy ty naprawdę myślisz, że my cię obwiniamy?- tym razem spytał Derek a jego głos brzmiał dziwnie... jakby naprawdę się martwił. 

-To moja wina.- odparował krótko a już po chwili poczuł jak ktoś wyrywa go z ramion Scotta i uderza w twarz.

-Ty idioto!- to Lydia, której oczy świeciły od łez. -Jak śmiesz myśleć, że to twoja wina!

-Nikt nigdy tak nie myślał.- powiedział dotąd milczący Adien, który też nie wyglądał najlepiej. 

I Stiles poczuł jak ulatuje z niego powietrze a nogitsune prycha obrażony. Stiles wybuchnął niemal histerycznym płaczem przyczepiają się do czyjegoś ramienia i mamrotając w kółko przeprosiny.

Nie winili go. Dziesięć palców. Nogitsune jest prawdziwy.

Wspominanie o wciąż żywym, a przynajmniej częściowo, nogitsune nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Stiles nie potrafił na głos przyznać, że śmierć Allison poszła na marne. Na razie nie musiał mówić prawdy, mógł czuć to dziwne uczucie radości w ramionach przyjaciół i płakać tak długo aż nie uśnie z wyczerpania.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Nie było lepiej. Kościany las prześladował Stiles w snach nie dając mu ani chwili wytchnienia. Jeśli dotychczasowe przeżycia z nogitsune wymęczyły go, to teraz na nowo poznawał znaczenie słowa piekło. W wersji mocno podrasowanej. 

Przewrócił kolejną stronę książki, choć i tak nie mógł czytać - litery poprzestawiały się i nogitsune naśmiewał się z niego siedząc obok. Posłał mu kolejne zirytowane spojrzenie ale ten tylko mrugną do niego okiem.

-Hej, Stiles.- głos Kiry był cichy ale wesoły. -Dobrze cie widzieć.

-Ciebie też.- uśmiech wyszedł mu jakoś krzywo ale dziewczyna nie skomentowała, usiadła za to obok niego i zajrzała mu przez ramię. -Czego szukasz? 

-Tak tylko sprawdzam informacje o nogitsune. Wiesz.. w japońskim folklorze i tak dalej.

-Czy on wciąż tu jest?- zmartwiła się rozglądając uważnie. 

-Nie.- Stiles zignorował wybuch nagłego śmiechu nogitsune, rozmasował jedynie skroń i westchną lekko. -Upewniam się po prostu czy w jakiś magiczny sposób nogitsune nie wróci.

-Mogłeś przyjść do mnie.

-Wolałbym nie pokazywać się twoim rodzicom przez najbliższy czas na oczy. Wiesz.. ostatnio próbowali mnie zabić i nie czuje się zbyt dobrze w pomieszczeniu z nimi.

-To dlatego nie przychodzisz na historię.- odpowiedziała ze zrozumieniem. -Powiedzmy więc, że mamy ze sobą ostatnio coś wspólnego i ja także odświeżałam swoje informacje o nogitsune.

-No tak, masz takie informacje tuż pod nosem.- pokiwał głową. -Więc ci możesz mi powiedzieć?

-W zasadzie to nic nowego.- wzruszyła ramionami. -Jednak nie zabiliśmy go, nie da się tego zrobić a my w dziwny sposób przyciągamy problemy.

-Nogitsune jest tylko jeden?

-Tak.- odpowiedziała natychmiast. -Chociaż...- zamilkła z wahaniem na twarzy.

-Nikomu nie powiem, jeśli o to ci chodzi.- pośpieszył ją.

-Dobra, ale żeby nie było, że wiesz to ode mnie.- zastrzegła od razu i zamknęła książke, która leżała przed chłopakiem. 

-Jasne.

-Niektórzy twierdzą, że jest ich więcej ale nikt nie podaje dokładnej ilości. Mówi się, że mieszkają w lesie samobójców.

-Las samobójców?- uniusł brew zdziwiony a nogitsune dziwnie zamilkł.

-Aokigahara, inaczej las samobójców. To las w Japonii, w którym mnóstwo osób od wieku popełnia harakiri.

-Las usiany trupami.- coś zaświtało Stilesowi. Czyż nie mógł to być rzeczywisty obraz lasu, o którym śnił?

-Tak.- przyznała. -Zamiast podszycia są same kości. 

-A coś więcej o tym lesie? Dlaczego żyją właśnie tam?

-Część ludzi, która mieszka w tamtych okolicach mówi, że tam nogitsune dokonuje swoich mordów. Jak byłam młodsza i rodzice zabrali mnie do rodziny w Japonii, to prababcia straszyła mnie tym lasem ale mama mówiła, że to tylko taka lokalna opowieść.- skończyła.

-Jeden wielki cmentarz.- mruknął a jego oczy spotkały się z tymi nogitsune. -Dlaczego pokazujesz mi swój dom?

Kira obróciła się w jego stronę nie rozumiejąc. Stiles jednak nie zwracał na nią już uwagi, zakres jego widzenia skurczył się do osoby nogitsune. 

_Czyż nie mogę pokazać ci mojegoo domu jeśli ty pokazałeś mi swój?_

-Nie pieprz głupot.- warknął widząc jego demoniczny uśmiech. -Jesteś potworem a nie zwierzątkiem domowym. 

_Cokolwiek._

Stiles prychnął i odwrócił się do Kiry z zamiarem powiedzenia jej czegoś. Słowa utknęły jednak na jego wargach gdy ujrzał jej zmieszany, i przestraszony wzrok. Przełknął ciężko ślinę i zgarbił się 

-On tu jest, prawda?- wyszeptała a między jej palcami przebiegły złote iskierki. 

-Tak. 

-Ty..ty.. Czemu nic nie powiedziałeś? 

-Przepraszam.- ściśnięte gardło nie pozwoliło mu na nic więcej. -Próbuje się go pozbyć ale on chyba utknął. 

-Och, Stiles. 

__Czy mogę już to powiedzieć na głos?_ _

Wtrącił się nogitsune kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Stilesa. 

__Czy powiemy to lisicy?_ _

Cień podpuszczał go dalej a Stiles czuł, że coś siłą wyciąga z jego umysłu te pięć słów. Zbladł na twarzy gdy usta otworzyły mu się samoistnie. Krótki śmiech nogitsune wprawił go w drżenie a chłodne palce z siłą wbiły się w skórę. 

- _Śmierć Allison poszła na marne._

Nie oglądając się za siebie, uciekł. 

*-*-*-*-* 

Tym razem las był jak najbardziej prawdziwy. I Stiles jak najbardziej nie wiedział co tu robi. Po tym jak uciekł ze szkolnej biblioteki wsiadł po prostu do samochodu i wjechał na najbliższą drogę, która, jak się później okazało, była jedną ze stanowych. Wywiózł sam siebie po za rezerwat i zawiózł do kolejnego. Parsknął histerycznie śmiechem gdy na jego ramiona spadały kolejne, wielkie krople deszczu. Samochód znajdował się jakiś kawałek od niego ale Stilesowi nie specjalnie chciało się siedzieć w środku. Czuł, że musi wyjść na deszcz i utonąć w tym wszechogarniającym błocie. 

__Popełniasz samobójstwo._ _

-Popełnimy je razem, ale jeszcze nie teraz.- odparł twardo przyciskając czoło do oślizgłej kory jakiegoś drzewa. 

__Na co więc czekamy._ _

Nogitsune spytał wcale niezaciekawiony. Oparł się swoimi plecami o te Stilesa i naparł z całej siły, przyciskając go do drzewa i odbierając mu oddech z płuc.  
Stiles zaparł się jednak rękoma i prychnął tylko ciężko. 

-Najpierw mi powiedz co tu robimy. 

__A skąd ja mam wiedzieć? Sam tu przyjechałeś._ _

-A ty mnie nie zatrzymałeś.- wtrącił. -Dodatkowo wiem, że te cholerne sny to twoja sprawka i chcę cie uświadomić, że mam ich dość! 

_Nie unoś się._ Nigitsune wciąż bezczelnie opierał się o ciało chłopaka. _Twoje życie ostatnimi czasy było nudne, chciałem je urozmaicić._

-Bujać to my, nie nas.- warknął zirytowany. -Czy już nie dojść mnie wymęczyłeś? Co mam zrobić, żebyś zniknął.. 

Jego ramiona opadły wzdłuż tułowia a jego twarz zderzyła się z drzewem. 

__Będziemy współpracować?_ _

-Jeśli obiecujesz zniknąć, i nie atakować moich przyjaciół to tak. 

__Świetnie. W takim razie rusz tą swoją chudą dupę, musimy wracać do Beacon Hills._ _

-To po chuja mnie tu wyciągnąłeś?!- stęknął. -Będę chory, jak nic. 

__Nie narzekaj._ _

Stiles zauważył, że jego mrocznemu odbiciu jakoś za bardzo się spieszyło. Pozwolił sobie jednak chwilowo to zignorować i ruszył za nim posłusznie. Nogitsune wyprowadził go prosto do samochodu, który z otwartymi drzwiami stał na środku szosy. 

_Widzisz, nawet nikt cię nie szuka._ Wyszczerzył się upiornie, ale jakoś słabo. _Jeśli myślałeś, że teraz stanie się milszy to chyba wierzysz w cuda._

-Nawet tak nie pomyślałem.- pokręcił głową. -Zastanawiam się czemu chcesz współpracować. 

__Osłabiasz mnie dzieciaku, i nie zamierzam czekać na śmierć w twoim ciele._ _

-A jeślibym się nie zgodził? 

__Robiłbym wszystko abyś zmienił zdanie._ _

Mówiąc to wsiada do samochodu. Stiles nie rozmawiał z nim już więcej, starał się znaleźć drogę powrotną do Beacon Hills, ale to wcale nie było takie łatwe. 

-Wiesz może ile ja tu wcześniej jechałem?- spytał w końcu nogitsune. 

__Dzień._ _

-O cholera.- przeklnął. -Ojciec mnie zabije. 

_Zapewne._ Wzruszył ramionami. _Najpierw jednak musisz w ogóle wrócić._

Stilesa powoli ogarniała panika. Brak mapy i nieznajomość terenu powodowała u niego dreszcze i niepokój. 

W końcu uratowało ich pojawienie się policji. Stiles zjechał usłusznie na bok i już zaraz, pod parasolem, przed jego otwartym oknem drzwiczek stała dwójka policjantów. Kobieta i mężczyzna. 

-Prawo jazdy poprosimy.- powiedział mężczyzna widząc zmokniętego chłopaka, ten posłusznie wręczył im dokument. 

-Wszystko w porządku?- spytała kobieta patrząc na chłopaka. -Nie wyglądasz najlepiej 

-Tak jakby zgubiłem się.- wyznał gdy policjant oddawał mu dokument. -Nie do końca nawet wiem gdzie jestem.- westchnął ciężko przyznając się im. 

-Zabłądziłeś? 

-Tak. Tak myślę.- pokiwał. -Próbowałem znaleźć drogę ale tylko całkowicie przemokłem, a nie mam ciuchów na zmianę. W samochodzie jest strasznie zimno a temperatura wynosi chyba z dwanaście stopni, nie długo zapewne dostałbym hipotermii i pewnie wjechałbym w jakieś drzewo a... 

-Spokojnie.- kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. -Wszystko jest już w porządku, znaleźliśmy cię, więc zajmiemy się tobą. 

-Pojedziesz naszym wozem, a twojego jeepa odholujemy.- odparł mężczyzna. -Jestem Mark. 

-Nie będzie wam to przeszkadzać?- nie wiadomo czemu zmartwił się. -Paplam zbyt dużo, no i większość z tego jest bezsensu a nawet nie wiecie czy nie jestem seryjnym zabójcą. 

-A jesteś? 

-Tak. 

-Czyli nie.- stwierdziła bezceremonialnie. -Wyglądasz na wyczerpanego i po tych cieniach pod oczami widać, że od dawna nie spałeś. Stwarzasz zagrożenie na drodze dla siebie i innych. 

-Stevanie ma racje.- mruknął tylko mężczyzna wracając z liną. -Więc jak, jedziesz z nami? 

Stiles obejrzał się na nogitsune ale ten tylko wzruszył ramionami i zniknął. Chłopak westchnął z ulgą. -Myślę, że to będzie okej. Całkowicie okej. 

Stilinski dał się zaprowadzić do radiowozu i z wdzięcznością przyjął koc od Stevani. Patrzyli przez chwilę jak Mark wiąże ze sobą oba samochody i wraca do radiowozu. 

-Powinno być okej.- włączył silnik i zawrócił a tuż za nim jeep jak zabawka na sznurku. Stevanie wciąż siedziała obok niego. 

-Jak się nazywasz? 

-Stiles.- wymamrotał szczękając zębami. -Stiles Stilinski. 

-Jesteś synem szeryfa w Beacon Hills?- uniosła zdziwiona brew. 

-Tak.- potwierdził. 

-Oh, okej. Teraz jest za duża ulewa i telefony nam szwankują, ale jak tylko znajdziemy się na posterunku to zadzwonimy do niego.- obiecała. 

-Dzięki. 

Droga na posterunek nie trwała długo. W radiowozie przyjemnie grzało, a bujanie auta usypiało. Stiles jednak z całych sił trzymał otwarte oczy. Nie mógł tak po prostu zasnąć w czyimś samochodzie. Pewne zasady to on posiadał, i je przestrzegał.  
Musiał jednak przysnąć, bo gdy po jakimś czasie otworzył przymknięte oczy silnik był już zgaszony. Stevanie pomogła mu wysiąść z samochodu i zapewniła, że przy okazji zrobią mu przegląd jeepa. Pokiwał głową godząc się na to, łatanie samochodu taśmą izolacyjną nie było najlepszym sposobem. 

-Kolejny samobójca?- mężczyzna za kontuarem wyglądał na zmęczonego ale i trochę zaniepokojonego. -To już dziesiąty w tym miesiącu. 

-Nie, ten chłopak po prostu zabłądził.- zaprzeczyła Stevanie. -Zajmiesz się nim? Ja i Mark musimy lecieć dalej. 

-Nie ma sprawy, jak wdzisz nie mam tu żadnego ruchu. Mam zadzwonić do jego rodziny? 

-Nie, ja zaraz to zrobię. Do zobaczenia Stiles.- pożegnała się z lekkim uśmiechem. 

-Domyślam się, że Stiles to przezwisko.- zaczął rozmowę policjant. -Daj ten koc, i trzymaj ręcznik. Za zakrętem mamy łazienkę dla personelu, tu masz klucz, idź się wytrzyj a ja zaraz dam ci suche ubrania. 

Stiles dał ściągnąć z siebie mokry koc, i z wdzięcznością przyjął ręcznik. Powłuczając nogami dotarł i do łazienki. 

Nogitsune, w czasie gdy on osuszał swe ciało, bawił się materiałem munduru, który Stiles dostał jako ubranie zastępcze. Prychał co chwila i krzywił się, ale ostatecznie nie wypowiedział ani słowa. Stiles postanowił na razie ignorować go, ten nie wyglądał jakby mu to specjalnie przeszkadzało. 

-Dałem za duży.- skrzywił się mężczyzna za kontuarem, gdy Stiles wymaszerował z łazienki pobrzękując kluczami. -Chcesz herbaty? 

-Poproszę, a ubranie jest okej.- wzruszył ramionami. -Jest ciepło. 

-Powiesiłeś ubrania na grzejniku? 

-Tak.- Stiles usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko kontuaru. 

-Tak w ogóle, to jestem Lukas.- przedstawił się mężczyzna. -Trzymaj. 

Stiles z wdzięcznością przyjął parujący kubek herbaty. 

-Dzięki. 

-Na zdrowie.- kiwnął głową. -To nie jest Beacon Hills, oprócz dużej ilości samobójców tu praktycznie nic się nie dzieje. 

-Samobójcy to nic?- zmarszczył czoło. -Nie ma z nimi tyle problemu co ze stadem deaculiona. 

-Taak. Czekaj.. Skąd ty to wiesz?- spytał spanikowany. 

-Właśnie dałeś się podejść, głupku.- wytknął mu język. -Jestem synem szeryfa i potrafię obserwować ludzi, a ty robisz te wszystkie rzeczy jak wąchanie powietrza wokół mnie, danie mi ubrań, które zapewne są twoje i dosypałeś mi sproszkowanej jemioły do herbaty. Nie jestem potworem. 

_A wiesz jak idiotycznie to brzmi?_ Parsknął nogitsune. 

-Och, w takim razie jestem kiepskim alfą, no nie?- bardziej stwierdził niż spytał. 

-Wątpię. Zrobiłeś to wszystko, aby sprawdzić czy naprawdę wiem coś o wilkołakach. Pachnę nimi, czyż nie? 

-Jesteś mądrzejszy niż myślałem.- przyznał pełen podziwu. -Przepraszam za te niedogodności z mojej strony, ale jako alfa muszę chronić swojego stada. 

-Jasne, nie jestem urażony czy coś. Właściwie to nic złego nawet nie zrobiłeś. 

-Po prostu pachniesz Hale'ami i chciałem się upewnić... Zresztą nie ważne. Jeśli to twój alfa to z denerwuje się, że masz na mnie swój zapach. 

-To bez znaczenia. Nie należę do stada, a jeśli chcesz spotkać się z Derekiem to zapraszam do Beacon Hills. 

-Nie ma potrzeby spotykania się z nim. Twój zapach jest dziwny.- wzruszył ramionami. -Ostatnio nie mieliście kolorowo. 

-Beacon Hills jest jak latarnia dla istot nadnaturalnych. 

-Mój dziadek powtarza to samo.- oczy zabłysły jakimś światłem. -Jeśli mogę się spytać... Nie należysz do stada? 

-To skomplikowana historia, ale ostatecznie jako człowiek osłabiam watahę. 

-Osłabiasz?- prychnął. -Pierwsze słyszę. 

-Nie chcę akurat o tym rozmawiać. Wolałbym już zająć się rozmową na temat tych samobójstw.- warknął. 

-Okej.- ucieszył się niczym nie zrażony, zatarł dłonie. -Jestem jak najbardziej za. 

-Ty.. zrobiłeś to specjalnie.- zamrugał oczami zdezorientowany. 

-Oczywiście, że tak.- przyznał gorliwie. -Pachniesz wiedzą, możesz pomóc mojemu stadzie. 

-Jeśli to w ogóle da się wyczuć.- pokręcił głową. -Możesz tu przyjść i pokazać mi wszystko co masz? Nie chce mi się ruszać, tu jest za wygodnie. 

Dziesięć kubków herbaty dalej oraz stosu dziwnych informacji, mózg Stilesa pracował na najwyższych obrotach a sam chłopak rozpisywał coś starannie z boku kartki. Skupił się na tym na tyle, że gdzieś umknął mu fakt obok kogo siedzi i z kim rozmawia. 

-Wystarczy. 

Z chudej dłoni Stilesa został wyrwany długopis. Parsknął niepocieszony i z miną zabójcy zwrócił twarz do swojego towarzysza. 

-Co ty wyprawiasz? 

-Już nie mal słyszę jak zębatki w twojej głowie się obracają. Czaszka ci zaraz pójdzie z dymem.- stwierdził zmartwiony zamykając akta. -Na dziś koniec. 

-Ale... Dlaczego? 

-No nie wiem... Nie spałeś od jakiś dwudziestu ośmiu godzin, albo więcej i uwierz mi - czuje twoje zmęczenie. Derek ma szczęście, że ma cie w pobliżu. 

-Powiedz to jemu.- sarknął. -Mogę ci w tym pomóc ale najpierw wszystko to muszę rozrysować po swojemu i... 

-Dziękuję za pomoc, i nie martw się - dzisiaj ona się nie skończy.- wyszczerzył się widząc jego bliżej nieokreśloną minę. -No, co? Nie należysz do stada Dereka, więc on nie może mieć nic przeciwko temu, że będziesz mi pomagał. Twoja pomoc jest dla mnie nie oceniona i już teraz widzę, że dzięki tobie uda nam się tą sprawę rozwiązać. 

-Jeny... Serio?- spytał zaskoczony nie protestując gdy Lukas zabrał od niego kartki i resztę akt. 

-Serio, serio. Gdy ty tak zawzięcie gryzmoliłeś po kartce, ja pozwoliłem sobie wziąć twój telefon i wpisać tam swój numer. 

-Cham. 

-Nawet nie zauważyłeś.- przekręcił oczami. -Wynieśliby ci przed oczami cały dom a ty byś nawet tego nie zauważył. 

-Mam ADHD. 

-I jesteś geniuszem. Podziwiam cię. 

-Dzięki, czy coś.- odmruknął speszony. 

-Ale nawet geniusze muszą spać. Kładź się.- poklepał swoje ramię. 

Stiles nie miał ochoty dalej spierać się z Lukasem, więc oparł głowę na jego ramieniu bez protestów. Westchnął z ulgą opatulając się bardziej mundurem. Nogitsune parsknął niewyraźnie. Tym razem nie było lasu. Była tylko czerń, która opatulała go ciepłem ze wszystkich stron. 

Stiles nie pamiętał, aby zasypiał na zimnej powierzchni. Bark Lukasa był twardy od mięśni, ale i zadziwiająco wygodny. Niczym nie przypominało to powierzchni, na której teraz opartą miał głowę. Otworzył oczy stękając, gdy do jego oczu trafiły promienie słoneczne. Przetarł twarz ręką, czując się jakby balował z alkoholem całą noc. W głowie mu huczało, a wzdłuż gardła ciągnął się bliżej nieokreślony ból. 

-Witamy w świecie.- powitał go głos ojca. 

Szeryf Stilinski prowadził jego własnego jeepa, a Stiles musiał z bólem przyznać, że tylne siedzenia w cale nie są takie wygodne. 

-Co ja tu robię?- podźwignął się do góry. Wciąż miał na sobie za duży mundur Lukasa. 

-Przyjechałem z samego rana, ale Lukas powiedział, że dopiero niedawno zasnąłeś. Źle się czułeś, więc przenieśliśmy cie prosto do jeepa. 

-Ty, czy on?- zmarszczył brwi obszukując mundur w poszukiwaniu telefonu. -Gdzie mój telefon? 

-Tutaj.- podał mu urządzenie. -Starość nie radość, a Lukas nie miał nic przeciwko. 

-Znasz go? 

-Tak, Lukas przez jakiś czas pracował na posterunku w Beacon Hills ale nic się nie zmienił. Podejrzane. 

-To wilkołak.- sprostował próbując włączyć telefon, który okazał się rozładowany. 

-A ty wiesz o tym bo? 

-Dobra dedukcja?- uśmiechnął się pytająco. 

-Później o tym porozmawiamy, teraz zabieram cie do lekarza. Na twoim czole można jajka smażyć. 

Jakby na zawołanie Stiles kichnął głośno i charczał przez chwilę jakby chciał wypluć swoje płuca. Szeryf spojrzał się na niego z politowaniem i podał mu butelkę wody. 

-Okej, zabierz mnie do lekarz.- wycharczał, czując jak zimna woda łagodzi drapanie w gardle. -Daleko jeszcze? 

-Możesz spokojnie jeszcze pospać. 


End file.
